I Guess I Love You
by dbzforever21
Summary: This is a Goku/Bulma fic! (My favorite Dragon Ball Z couple) We all know how Dragon Ball Z turned out, right? Goku married Chi-chi, and Bulma later married Vegeta. But what if things didn't turn out that way? Can't say anymore without spoiling it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with my third fanfic. And yes, this is a Goku/Bulma fic. I said earlier that I was a fan of odd couples, and this is one of them. I know I also said that I would be doing a high school fic, and I am, I just decided to push that one back. What shocks me is that there aren't a lot of Goku/Bulma authors out there, which I find hard to believe. Now I honestly don't like Chi-chi at all, and Vegeta is awesome, don't get me wrong, but he's a jerk. Anyway, here's chapter 1!**

WHAT?!

Bulma stood in utter shock and disbelief. Son Goku, the clueless and naive boy she'd known for years, was getting married?! And what shocked her more was the fact that he was marrying Chi-chi, a girl Goku had only spoken to a few times.

Now everything was coming back to her.

Goku _had_ promised to marry Chi-chi, but on accident. He had thought marriage was a food, and blindly promised to marry her.

Bulma wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. She wasn't sure whether to be jealous, confused, or happy for Goku. But at the moment, she was mainly shocked, and she figured it would stay that way for a while. Another thought slipped into Bulma's mind.

_"Does Goku even know what he's getting himself into?"_

She pondered this for a while, until the announcer snapped her out of her train of thought.

"How about a hand for the newlywed couple, Goku and Chi-chi!" he boomed, and the crowd roared with applauds and "awws". The whole thought of Goku getting married and the crowd roaring was giving Bulma a headache, so she left and headed back to the hotel.

After 30 minutes of thinking to herself, Bulma decided that she needed to clear her mind. So she walked into the bathroom, undressed, slipped into the tub and sunk to her nose in warm bubbles.

An hour later, Bulma awoke, not realizing she had been in the tub for too long. She drained the water and wrapped herself in a towel. Seconds after, the door swung open, getting a small shriek out of Bulma.

"Hey Bulma! I thought I'd find ya here!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Goku! There's this new thing called knocking!" she snapped as she tried her best to cover herself up with the towel.

"Sorry Bulma. I didn't think it would bother you that much. After all, when we were younger, I used to walk in all the time." he said apologetically.

"Yeah, and that was when I threw things at you." she stated flatly. Goku laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry. I guess you used up all your smelly stuff on me, huh?" he asked.

"It's called shampoo and conditioner, and yeah. You gave me a run for my money. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed in private." she said as she began to shut the door, but Goku caught it.

"C'mon Bulma! You saw me naked when I was a kid!" he said.

"Goku you were 11. Now I'm grown up and we've both changed." she briefly explained.

"Well sure, but I still don't think it makes a difference." he said.

"Trust me, it makes a HUGE difference. It won't take long. Just wait outside the door, and I'll be out when I'm ready."

"Alright, if you insist." he said as he shut the door and leaned against the wall.

Bulma slipped on a red T-Shirt and a pair of jean shorts just above the knees.

"I think I'll go casual tonight. No need to dress up." she said to herself as she slipped on her socks and a pair of purple converses. She decided she'd leave her hair down and natural, figuring it would go best with her outfit.

Five minutes after pondering her look in the mirror, she stepped out.

"Does it normally take girls this long to get ready?" Goku asked her.

"Well, if you care about your appearance then yes." she replied.

"Oh geez, then I'll be waiting forever for Chi-chi!" he said.

"Goku, that's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. Are you sure you know what marriage is?" she asked, not facing Goku directly.

"Well sure! We're gonna live together, and Chi-chi's gonna cook me lots of food!" he said, grinning widely at the thought of food. Bulma chuckled.

"No Goku, you marry someone because you love them." she said.

"Well, I love her! She promised to make me lots of food, and she seems nice enough!" he defended.

"Goku love is something you feel." Bulma said softly.

"Why are you so against me getting married? I mean, it's not like it's a big deal." he questioned.

"It's a huge deal!" she snapped.

"Okay! So, what do you suggest I do?" he asked. Bulma actually pondered the thought. What should Goku do?

"Alright Goku. If you think you it's not a big deal, and you can handle it, then I say go for it. I won't stand in your way. In fact, I'll support you! All the way." Bulma said, forcing out a sigh.

"Really Bulma? Thanks! You're the best friend a guy could ask for!" he cheered happily, embracing her tightly.

"It's no problem Goku, really. I'll even be Chi-chi's bridesmaid, if she lets me." she said.

"I really appreciate it. Anyway, Master Roshi said he wants us all to go out to dinner to celebrate. Are you coming?" he asked.

"I'll catch up with you." she said.

"Alrighty then. See ya." he said as he walked out the door.

"Oh Goku. So pure, innocent, and naive. You deserve someone who is your equal. I'm certain that it isn't me. I'm sure it isn't Chi-chi either. But who knows, maybe she'll be good to you." Bulma said quietly. Ten minutes after a bunch of wandering thoughts, she headed out the door and was on her way to dinner.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews are accepted and appreciated! And I also take flames becuase as I have said, I respect people's opinons. Another note, this fic rating will NOT go past PG-13. And, I'll try my best not to give this story a cheesy ending, but no promises. Please tell me if I should continue!**

**~dbzforever21**


	2. Reunion

**A/N:Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! I'm going to warn you all ahead of time, this is going to be a long story, so please bare with me here.**

**I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Reunion

_Five years have passed since Goku married Chi-chi, settled down, and had Gohan. Bulma has remained with Yamcha, but over time, their relationship was getting rockier._

"Hey! Turtle Hermit! Krillin! You here?" Bulma asked as she rapped on the door. Krillin came and opened it.

"Hey Bulma! It's been a while! How are ya?!" he rambled.

"I'm great!" Bulma replied.

"Bulma! It's great to see _you_ again." Master Roshi said, emphasizing the "you". His eyes fell where they shouldn't, and he was given a smack on the face.

"Hmph! You haven't changed a bit." he grumbled.

"Obviously you haven't either." she growled.

"So, where's Yamcha been?" Krillin asked.

"Don't even _mention_ his name in front of me. He's been cheating on me! He thinks I don't even notice!" Bulma shouted.

After calming down, Bulma sighed.

"So, where's Lunch or whatever her name is?" Bulma asked, her memory of Launch faulty.

"She went after Tien a while ago. She hasn't come back. I think she's got a crush on him or somethin'." Krillin said.

"If she hasn't come back, I think it's more than just a crush. _Obsession_ is a better word." Bulma said, chuckling afterward.

Meanwhile, Goku rode on Nimbus toward KAME house.

"Look kiddo. There it is. My old master's house." he said. The boy smiled and looked up at his father. Nimbus dropped them both off on the beach. Bulma and Krillin turned their attention toward the beach. They ran outside.

"Goku! I can't believe it's you!" Bulma cried happily.

"Aw come on! It hasn't been that long, has it?" he asked.

"Goku! Wow! It's good t' see you again! Wait... um... who's that?" Krillin asked.

"Who?" Goku asked, looking around for who Krillin was referring to.

"The kid!" Master Roshi finished.

"Oh him? He's my son. Guys, meet Gohan. Say hi, kiddo." Goku said as he set Gohan down.

"WHAT?!" Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi shouted simultaneously.

"Yeah. Gee, I didn't think you guys would freak out like that." he said.

_"Oh boy, Goku with a kid!"_ Bulma thought to herself.

"So, you named him after your grandfather?" Master Roshi asked.

"Yup. Chi-chi wanted to name him Einstein. Imagine him with that kind of name!" he said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, he doesn't get... you know... weird around a full moon, does he?" Bulma asked.

"Weird how? And besides, he doesn't see the moon a lot. Chi-chi makes him go to bed at like seven." Goku said, wondering why Bulma would ask such a question.

"Well, he does certainly look a lot like you, Goku." Krillin put in.

"Yeah, I noticed. Hey, you haven't said hi yet!" Goku said, looking down at Gohan. He let go of his father's leg and faced everyone shyly.

"Hello everyone." he said quietly.

_"He's just precious!"_ Bulma thought as she walked over to Gohan and bent down to his level.

"Gohan, sweetheart, how old are you?" she asked.

"Four years old." he said.

"Well, he seems too... formal to be yours Goku." Bulma said as she stood up.

"I know. Chi-chi has been teaching him about "proper etiquette" and stuff. She's also been making him study constantly. Even when he comes home from school." Goku explained, crossing his arms.

"I guess that explains his outfit." Krillin said. Goku snickered.

"Yeah. I tried to get Chi-chi to make him a smaller version of my training gi, but she goes into a fit of rage if I even mention training! Now, I don't know what t' do with him!" Goku said in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, is that a dragon ball on Gohan's hat?" Bulma asked, immediately changing the subject.

"Yup! The four star ball! I have a few others back at home. I collected some of 'em just for fun." Goku said proudly. Suddenly, a worried look spread across Goku's face.

"Goku what's wrong?" Bulma asked in a panicky tone.

"S-Something's coming!" he said.

"Oh please Goku I'm sure it's just Tien or something! It is just Tien, right?"" Krillin asked worriedly.

"No... stronger. And they don't seem very nice." he said. Suddenly, an object in the sky appeared and headed toward them. Seconds later, a tall man landed, wearing armor and sturdy boots, and had long black hair and a tail.

"My Kakarrot, you are the spitting image of our father."

**A/N: So, please tell me what you think! I could also use suggestions for my high school fic in reviews, if you guys don't mind! Thanks!**

**~dbzforever21**


	3. The Saiyan

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me longer than normal to update. I've been busy lately. And this chapter had NO romance, sorry. But I just don't want this story to seem rushed. So again, bare with me here. Ladies and gentlemen, chapter 3!**

**I do NOT own DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

The Saiyan

"Kaka-who?" Goku asked curiously.

"Kakarrot, why haven't you completed your mission? You should have been able to wipe out these Earthlings in a matter of one day!" the man asked in a snappy tone.

"Look, I don't know who this Kaka guy is you're talking about, but my name's Son Goku, and I think you have the wrong guy." Goku reasoned.

"S-Son Goku?! Tell me, did you suffer any blows to the head as a child?" he asked.

"Um... I don't know, maybe." Goku replied.

"Answer me, yes or no!" he growled.

"Yes. I fell when I was little and hit my head." Goku admitted.

"So that explains why you haven't completed your mission." the man said to himself.

"Goku, I think there's something you should know. See, a long time ago, your grandfather was strolling through the woods when he found a pod inside a huge crater. He peered inside and found a baby boy with a monkey's tail. And believe it or not, that baby was you. He tried to raise you, but you were wild and unable to be tamed. Until one day, you fell and hit your head in a ravine. Your grandfather feared you wouldn't make it, but you miraculously pulled through, and afterward, you were as sweet as can be." Master Roshi explained.

"S-So, I'm an alien?!" Goku cried.

"Yes. Yes he is." the man hissed.

"Look, whether Goku's an alien or not, it doesn't matter because he seems human to me. And I think you're crazy! We don't need crazies like you hanging around. So go on, and get out of here." Krillin said as he walked up to the man. The man said nothing as he uncoiled his tail and smacked Krillin into KAME house.

"Krillin! Are you okay?!" Goku asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah." he stuttered.

"Now that you know who you are, I suppose I owe it to you to introduce myself. I am Raditz, and I am your older brother." he said. Goku's eyes widened.

"What?! I don't have a brother! Krillin's right, you really are crazy!" Goku snapped.

"Oh, yes you do. I didn't come to explain your heritage but very well. You and I are what are known as Saiyans. We are a powerful fighting race. Fighting is in our blood. We live to fight and get stronger, and push ourselves to the very limit. However, we are ruled by one far stronger. We seek out certain planets and eliminate all life on the planet so it is ready to be sold. Once a planet is sold, we get a percentage of the profit. Adults are sent to take care of planets with natives that have high power levels, and babies are sent to planets like this one. That's where you come in. You were a third class Saiyan sent to kill all the natives here. You could have done it quickly even without transforming." Raditz explained.

"What?! I wouldn't kill anyone here!"

"Yeah, Goku's actually saved this planet!" Bulma cried from behind.

"Hm. It seems you've been hit harder than I thought. Anyway, we were thriving until a meteor came and destroyed our planet, nearly wiping all of us out. So there's only me, you, and two other's remaining." Raditz finished.

"Wait, what do you mean "transform"?" Goku asked.

"Fool! When the moon is full we show our true power by transforming into great apes! You've never transfor- Kakarrot! Your tail!" Raditz cried in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's gone. I had it removed." Goku said.

"Idiot! The tail contains the peak of a Saiyan's power! Very well, you should still be enough." he said calmly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Kakarrot, I came to see why you haven't completed your mission. Now that I have done so, it is time to recruit you. You see, the planet my two other fellow Saiyans are on has powerful natives, and they are too much for just the three of us. But if you join us, Kakarrot, it should be just enough!" Raditz explained.

"No way! I would never join you! Look, whatever you are, I want no part of what you're doing. So get off my planet!" Goku said.

"Hm... very well. I am curious, is that your son behind you?" he asked. Goku looked down at Gohan, and tried his best to push him away, but Bulma rushed over and scooped him up.

"No! Leave him out of this!" Goku snapped.

"Oh, then all humans have tails, then? Interesting." Raditz said sarcastically.

"Alright. Then since you won't cooperate, I guess I'll just have to take the brat instead." he added, stepping closer.

"You won't lay a finger on him!" Goku shouted, already getting into a fighting stance.

"Really?" Raditz said as he effortlessly kicked Goku out of the way, and roughly grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen to me Kakarrot, if you care for your son, you'll go out, kill 100 humans, and stack them here. Don't think I won't count. If you do so, I will return your son, and you will join me and the others in helping us wipe out the natives on the other planet. However if you refuse, you can say goodbye to your son. You have 24 hours. I hope you come to your senses. I'd hate to hurt my nephew." he explained.

"Oh, and by the way, whether you join us or not, we will be sure to come back and destroy this planet as well! Until tomorrow!" he shouted as he took off with a wailing Gohan.

"Goku!" Bulma cried as she ran over to his side. Master Roshi and Krillin came soon after, and they helped him up.

"I... gotta go save him!" Goku cried.

"Are you insane?! You're hurt!" Bulma cried once more.

"NIMBUS!" he shouted, as if ignoring everyone's warnings.

"Alright Goku, if you're gonna fight him, we'll do everything we can! In fact, I'll fight with you!" Krillin said.

"No Krillin, I can't let you." Goku said.

"Why? We have the dragon balls! If anything happens, I can always be revived!" he said happily.

"No, I found out that the dragon can only bring back the same person once. You've already been brought back." Goku said.

"Oh." he replied simply.

"Hey, how about we just use the dragon balls to wish all those Saiyans or whatever away!" Bulma suggested.

"That's perfect!" Krillin cried.

"You're going to find all of them in one day?" Master Roshi asked. Dismay spread across everyone's faces.

"Alright, then it's settled." Goku said firmly.

"Don't worry, we'll help in every way possible!" Krillin reassured.

"You think you stand a chance against him?" a voice said from the side of KAME house. A tall figure appeared, and revealed itself to be Piccolo.

"PICCOLO?!" everyone shouted.

"Alone, Son Goku, you don't stand a chance. But, if we work together, we might possibly be able to defeat him." he said.

"Wow, I thought you came to say you were against me, too." Goku said, with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Believe me, I could care less about you or your runt. But I am not going to let some filthy Saiyan destroy this planet, because that is my job. And once this Saiyan is gone, I turn against you, and we have the rematch I've been waiting for." Piccolo explained coldly.

"Alright, fair enough." Goku stated.

"So, you think you can keep up with Nimbus?" he asked as he hopped on.

"I'm sure I can beat out a cloud." Piccolo stated flatly.

And so the two took off, in pursuit of Raditz.

**A/N: Again, please tell me what you think! In case you didn't notice, this chapter was much longer, and my chapters are going to vary in length.**

**~dbzforever21 **


	4. Battle for Gohan

**A/N: I'm here with chapter four! Now, another warning, this chapter is very long. I'll try my best not to make them so lengthy next time. But anyway, here you go!**

**I do NOT own DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Battle for Gohan

Goku and Piccolo soon saw Raditz coming into view, and so they landed.

"I should have figured you would try to defy me, Kakarrot. Oh, and I see you brought a friend." Raditz said.

"Where's my son?" Goku asked immediately.

"In my space pod. I didn't hurt the brat... yet." he replied. Goku looked over to the huge crater which held the space pod.

"Don't worry Gohan! Daddy's coming!" Goku said.

"Don't get his hopes up, Kakarrot. Do you honestly think you can save him?" Raditz intervened.

"I can and I will." Goku replied.

"I'd love to sit here and listen to you two bicker at each other, but I think we have a fight to win." Piccolo interrupted, taking off his weighted training clothes.

"I guess we've both been training, huh Piccolo?" Goku asked as he took off his boots and undershirt.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose." Piccolo said.

"Ready?" Goku asked.

"Ready." Piccolo replied as the two charged at Raditz, but missing by a long-shot.

_"He's fast."_ Goku thought to himself as Raditz appeared behind him and kicked him and Piccolo in the back.

"Another thing that is pertinent to know in your case, the other two Saiyans, which are coming here, are much stronger than me." he said. His words shocked them, and both Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened.

"It's never enough, is it?" Piccolo asked himself.

"He _had_ to tell us now, didn't he?" Goku mumbled to himself.

"You mean to tell me that you're not excited? Saiyan blood is supposedly running through your veins, after all." Piccolo asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"No, I'm beyond scared, honestly. And I'm no Saiyan like this monster thinks I am." Goku replied, his attention whirling toward Raditz.

"Believe what you want. It makes no difference once you're dead!" Raditz shouted.

Once more, Goku and Piccolo charged toward Raditz, delivering blows which he effortlessly blocked. Eventually he got them to where he could kick them at the same time, which sent them flying backward. Raditz rose into the air, and fired two large ki blasts from his hands. Goku and Piccolo barely missed them.

"You okay Piccolo?" Goku asked as he wiped he blood from his mouth. He looked over to find that Piccolo now only had one arm, and the wound was dripping blood.

"Just perfect." he said sarcastically as he cradled his shoulder.

"So Goku, you don't happen to have any tricks up your sleeve, do you?" he then asked.

"Actually, not really. All out of ideas." Goku replied.

"Well lucky for you and this planet I have one technique that just might be able to do the trick. But I need time to charge it. So I need you to keep him distracted." Piccolo explained.

"Are you sure you can do it with one arm?" Goku asked.

"Doing this technique with one arm will be no challenge." Piccolo replied.

"Funny. I was going to use this to kill you." he added.

"Well, at least you're with me on this." Goku said.

"Your time will come." Piccolo said sternly.

"Alright. Well, one distraction coming up!" Goku said as he ran toward Raditz in an attempt to distract him. Goku's blows were getting him nowhere, for Raditz was blocking them all with ease. Piccolo began to keep charging the attack. Raditz finally launched a counter-attack, which sent Goku soaring until he landed hard on his back. Just as he was about to finish it, his scouter picked up a rising power level, which was Piccolo.

"How?" Raditz asked himself.

"NOW!" he shouted as he fired the attack at Raditz. Raditz quickly moved to the side, but the blast got to his armor and went right through it.

"Interesting. Imagine what would happen if I had decided to take the blast head on." he said.

"T-The Earth is doomed! That's all I had!" Piccolo said out-loud. Raditz smirked as he raised his hand to fire a blast that he knew would end the fight. But before he could fire, something grabbed his uncoiled tail.

"You let down your guard. You're no warrior." Goku said as he clutched his tail.

"Piccolo! Do your attack again!" he cried.

"Yes of course! Excellent Goku! Now no matter what he says, do NOT let him go!" Piccolo shouted as he began to charge the attack once more.

"Please... surely you wouldn't kill your own brother. You don't have the heart." Raditz said.

"You think I don't have the heart? Just you wait..." Goku said as his grip strengthened.

"You bought all of that? They were petty lies! Let me go, and I'll leave this world, and never come back!" Raditz pleaded.

"None of this is true! Don't listen to him!" Piccolo shouted from behind.

"Please... I speak nothing but the truth. I'll pay for my wrong doings." he pleaded once more. Goku looked upon him, his grip getting weaker.

"SON GOKU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LETTING HIM GO! THEY'RE LIES!" Piccolo yelled once more.

"You mean it?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Every word. I swear." Raditz replied. Goku said nothing as he let go of his tail. Raditz smirked as he kicked Goku onto the ground. Raditz stepped on him, causing Goku to cough up blood.

"You lied!" he said shakily.

"Of course I lied! Do you honestly think I would plead mercy to you?" he asked sarcastically as he continued to step on Goku.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Meanwhile, Gohan listened to the painful cries of his father. He gritted his teeth. He could no longer bare it. He jumped out of the pod while obliterating it, and he growled at Raditz.

"G-Gohan?" Goku questioned.

"Y-You monster! You hurt... my DADDY!" he shouted as he charged toward Raditz and head-butted him, sending Raditz backwards.

"You... ingrate brat!" Raditz said as he aided his wound.

"Gohan... run away... now." Goku said, taking deep breaths in between his words.

"You'll pay!" Raditz said as he knocked Gohan out cold.

"No! He's just a kid!" Goku begged.

"Oh please! He's stronger than you!" Raditz said as he limped toward Gohan. Goku saw his son was in danger, and instinctively reacted. He grabbed Raditz's arms and held him back.

"Piccolo! Do the technique!" he shouted.

"Yes! But, Son Goku, this will kill you as well." Piccolo warned. Goku smiled.

"Oh well. It'll be worth it." he said.

"Hm... this is turning out better than I planned. The opportunity to kill you and the Saiyan." Piccolo said to himself.

"Kakarrot! Surely you wouldn't kill yourself to save this puny planet!" Raditz shouted.

"To save it from you, yes I would." Goku said.

"It is ready Son Goku. Are you?" Piccolo asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Goku shouted. Piccolo responded with the firing of the Special Beam Cannon, which went right through Raditz and Goku, leaving a huge hole in both of their chests. Goku smiled as he looked down at his wound, which was bleeding profusely.

"So, he actually did it. Wow. I'm surprised." Raditz said slowly.

"Fool. He won't be dead for long. Our guardian created seven magical orbs known as dragon balls. Surely they'll use them to bring him back to life." Piccolo explained.

"Oh well. But I'm glad you told me. What you just told me had been transferred to my partners, who will arrive here in one year. To avenge me." Raditz explained.

"Enough!" Piccolo shouted as he fired an energy blast at Raditz once more, which ended him. Piccolo looked up to see that Master Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin had arrived.

"Goku!" Bulma cried as she ran over to his side.

"B-Bulma. Is Gohan o-kay?" he asked. She walked over to him and checked his pulse. She picked him up and walked back over.

"He's fine Goku." she said through tears.

"T-Thanks. Could ya... get him back to... Chi-chi? That way... she won't... yell at you guys." he asked.

"Of course. Don't worry, we'll get help!" Krillin cried.

"It's... a little too late for that." he said.

"Don't talk like that! We'll get you through." Krillin said firmly.

"I'm... already... gone."

"Then, don't worry. We'll wish you back to life immediately!" Krillin said.

"Thanks. Bye... everyone." he said as his hand slipped from Krillin's and his body disappeared.

"He's gone!" Bulma cried.

"Kami-sama. I should have figured." Piccolo said.

"Who else?" he asked when he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"GYAHHHH!" he then shouted as a new arm grew out of the spot where the old one was.

"H-He, regenerated." Krillin said.

"Now, I'll be taking the boy for some training. More Saiyans will arrive in one year, far stronger than this one. I believe he has hidden powers, and it's up to me to unlock them." he then explained.

"Um... shouldn't we ask Chi-chi first?" Bulma asked.

"I don't need anyone's permission. Try to stop me, and you're all dead." he said coldly as he took off with Gohan.

"Well, so much for taking Gohan to Chi-chi." Bulma said.

And so, Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi left.

"Goku. You haven't even been gone for a day, and I already miss you."

**A/N: So how was it? Tell me in a review! I know, I suck at writing fight scenes. I'm more of a romance writer. Till next time!**

**~dbzforever21**


	5. Thoughts

**A/N: I'm here with chapter 5! I think. Sorry it took me so long to update, again, I was busy. And this one may not be as good because I'm sick. Oh well. Chapter 5 everyone!**

Thoughts, thoughts, and More Thoughts

_In Otherworld, Goku set out on a perilous journey across the one million mile Snake Way, seeking training from the great King Kai. After what felt like months of running, he made it, and began his training. Meanwhile, his son, Gohan, was training with Goku's enemy, Piccolo. Elsewhere, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong have just finished gathering the dragon balls._

Bulma set the last dragon ball on the floor.

"Hm... seems like that's the last one." she said. She came downstairs.

"I'm gonna head on home guys. Let me know if something happens." she said as she bid Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar goodbye and headed back home.

"Bulma darling! You're home early!" Bulma's mom chirped.

"Yeah. We found the dragon balls sooner than I thought we would." Bulma replied.

"What's the matter? You seem upset. Is Yamcha giving you trouble? I knew that boy wasn't right for you." Bulma's mom rambled.

"I'm not upset. Yes Yamcha's bugging me. But I don't really care now. If he wants to go out with other girls, then I'll let him. He just won't be getting what he expected when he comes back. I'm just... thinking." Bulma clarified.

"About what? Is it Goku? Oh I haven't seen that hunk of handsome since the last world tournament! A shame he died though, such a sweetheart!" she asked.

"Well... kind of. I just... miss him. Everything felt better and lighter when he was around." Bulma admitted.

"It's alright to miss him, honey. We all do. But once he's ready, he'll come back. And I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you." she reassured.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. Dinner will be ready soon, would you like to stay down here and wait?" she asked.

"Nah, just call me down when it's ready. I have some projects to work on." Bulma said as she went up to her room and shut the door. She let down her ponytail.

"Alright to miss him, huh? Yeah right. That's not my job." she said out-loud.

"The one I should be missing is Yamcha." she continued. She then thought about all the times he'd lied about why he was out so late, or how many girls she'd watched him kiss.

"Maybe it's time I move on. But I guess I should wait 'till after the battle. It's only fair, I mean he does have a lot on his plate right now." she said once more.

"Bulma! Dinner!" Bulma's mother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming." Bulma replied simply as she made her way to the dinner table.

* * *

"Excellent! You have mastered the Kaio-Ken! And in a time I would have never imagined!" King Kai blurted.

"Now remember, don't take it above the second level. After that level, your body won't be able to take the intensity. You could seriously injure yourself." he added.

"Got it. Not above the second level." he said. King Kai nodded.

"So, I believe you're ready to master the Spirit Bomb." he then said.

"The Spirit whatty-what?" Goku asked.

"Oh boy, we have work to do." King Kai said in an exasperated tone.

* * *

"So, boy, it seems you've managed to stay alive for the past six months." Piccolo said. Gohan nodded proudly.

"The animals are nice once you get to know them." he said. Piccolo smirked.

"It figures the son of a merciful fool would say something like that. Now, it is time to begin your real training. Come at me with everything you've got. No holding back." he said. Gohan hesitated for a moment, but then charged at Piccolo, running at full speed.

**A/N: Yes, this chapter was shorter because as I said, I'm sick. Sorry if this one sucked. Let me know in a review. I'll try to update sooner, even if I am sick.**

**~dbzforever21**


	6. The Battle Approaches

**A/N: Chapter 6 is here everyone! I think you'll all be satisfied with this chapter. I'm feeling better today so it's longer and hopefully better quality than the last one. I'm not going to drag the battle between the Saiyans out very long because we've already seen it, so there's no sense in me writing it out. I won't bore you any longer, chapter 6 everyone!**

**I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

The Battle Approaches

_Six more months came and went, and in Otherworld, Goku's training was complete. Gohan and Piccolo were still training, putting the finishing touches on. The Saiyans were much closer to Earth than anyone expected._

"Excellent Goku! You've mastered the Spirit Bomb! None of the students I've had have even come close to getting it!" King Kai rambled excitedly.

"So, I'm ready?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Hopefully. For your sake, you best hope you've become stronger than me." King Kai replied.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back home." Goku said.

"Yes. But just in case, how about I check where the Saiyans are? That way, if they're coming late, we can have time for some finishing touches." King Kai suggested. He focused hard, and found that the Saiyans were just a day away from reaching Earth. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"G-Goku? Tell your friends to wish you back. Now." he said sternly.

"Why? Where are the Saiyans?" he asked.

"One day away from Earth. So it seems I forgot to include how much time it would take for you to get back to Earth." King Kai said quietly.

"WHAT?! Y-You mean, there's no way you can just take me their quickly? Like... teleporting or something?!" Goku questioned in shock.

"No! And calm down! With your speed it shouldn't take you more than two days." he replied.

"But I don't have that kind of time! I need to get there before them!" Goku shouted.

"Well what are you doing standing here telling me?! You think I don't know?! You're wasting time as we speak! Now put your hand on my back and tell your Earth friends to bring you back to life now!" he barked.

"L-Like this?" Goku asked as he placed a hand on his back.

"Yes. Now concentrate. Think of who you want to talk to. Then jab however long you want." King Kai said. Goku thought of Master Roshi, then began to speak.

"Hey old timer! It's me, Goku! I'm talking to you from Otherworld, through my mind! Cool trick, huh?" he asked.

"G-Goku?! Is that you?!" Master Roshi stammered, lifting his face from his pornographic magazine.

"Yup! I've been training with King Kai." Goku replied.

"Oh. Interesting." he said.

"Anyway, the Saiyans are going to be here tomorrow." Goku said, his tone turning serious.

"WHAT?! Tomorrow?! It hasn't been a year!" Master Roshi cried.

"I know. Change of plans. I'm going to be there, but I may be late. So I need you and Bulma and everyone else to wish me back to life immediately."

"Um... okay. Will do."

"Thanks! See you guys soon!" he said as he finally stopped talking.

"Bulma! Get the dragon balls! Goku's ready to come back!" Master Roshi said as he came running out of the bathroom.

"Um... I don't know how he told you... but okay." Bulma said shakily as she walked upstairs and grabbed them. They set them outside.

"Shenron, come forth, and grant our wish." Master Roshi commanded. They lit up, and the sky grew dark. Suddenly, the shape of a dragon began to take form. The beast appeared before them.

"You have gathered the seven dragon balls. I will grant you one wish within my abilities. Speak it, now." Shenron ordered.

"Hey... how about we just wish away those nasty Saiyans?" Oolong nervously asked.

"Oh yeah, a wonderful idea. If you have no brain! What about Goku?!" Bulma snapped at him.

"We could just bring him back next year!" Oolong fired back.

"That request is beyond my abilities. I was created by Kami, God of the Earth. I cannot grant anything exceeding his abilities. The Saiyans are much stronger than he and I." Shenron said.

"Well then, forget about it and bring back Goku!" Master Roshi intervened.

"Very well. It is done." he said as his eyes glowed red.

"The one called Goku has been revived. I bid you farewell." Shenron said as he took off into the sky, and the dragon balls were scattered across the Earth once more.

"Goku! Your halo! It's disappeared! You're alive!" King Kai said happily. Goku looked up to find that the halo that was once hovering over his head was gone.

"Alright! I'm alive again!" he cheered happily.

"Before you go, you should get out of those tattered clothes." King Kai suggested.

"Oh, you're right! Wait, I don't have an extra change of clothes." Goku said.

"No problem." he replied as he effortlessly flicked up his antennae and Goku's outfit was restored to normal. Well, almost.

"Wow! It's just like my old one! I thought I would end up with some weird thing like you. And they feel so light!" Goku rambled. King Kai glared at him in agitation, but then smirked when Goku turned around.

"Indeed. I especially like the back." he said, smiling at the fact it was the same mark as his.

"Oh man. Do ya think I'll make it in time?" Goku asked.

"Well, what are you doing standing around? Go!" King Kai ordered. Goku nodded.

"Thanks for everything! Bye!" he called.

"Good luck with the Saiyans. It won't be easy." King Kai replied.

"Make sure you don't die again. Next time, no one's gonna be able to bring you back!" Gregory warned.

"I know! I promise to visit if I do though. Thanks again!" Goku called back as he took off and began his run on Snake Way. He laughed and goofed off, noticing how light he was.

"Man, I haven't felt this light in a while!" he said as he jumped effortlessly over the hills.

"Wait, I don't have time to goof off!" Goku noted as his expression turned serious and he began flying as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe's training has just finished.

"I am pleased to announce that we have nothing left to teach you. Your capabilities have far surpassed both myself and Mr. Popo." Kami announced.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home. We should go put the finishing touches on." Krillin suggested.

"So... can we get out of these heavy clothes or what?" Yajirobe asked.

"Yes. You may." Kami said, letting out a sigh afterward.

"I think we can handle these Saiyans." Yamcha added.

"We can do it!" Chiaotzu cheered enthusiastically. Tien remained silent and just nodded.

Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma was finishing up her latest project.

"Well Dad, it's finished. What do you think?" she asked. Dr. Briefs looked over it.

"If you want a scientist's opinion, then I'd say it looks very good. Wait... this seems to be a little loose." he said as he fixed the loose part.

"There we go! Perfect." he finished. Bulma smiled.

"Thanks Dad." she said. She looked over at the clock.

"It's getting late. I should get to bed." she said.

"Alright honey. But remember, you're going over to Master Roshi's place tomorrow to watch the battle." Dr. Briefs said as he put his tools away for the night.

"I know, Dad. I'll get up on my own. Tell Mom I said goodnight." she said as she walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. Nerves kept nagging at her all night, making it hard for her to go to sleep. She had so many fears, but she had the utmost confidence that Goku would make it, and be able to take down these Saiyans. She believed in him.

_"You better be able to do this Goku." _she thought as she lulled herself into sleep.

**A/N: Tell me how it was everyone! Again, this is going to be a long story so bare with me as this may take weeks to finish. And thanks for all of the great reviews!**

**~dbzforever21**


	7. The Day of the Saiyans

**A/N: I'm here with chapter 7! I think. Sadly I've already lost track of the chapters lol. I apologize but I've been dealing with school and my life outside writing fanfiction. But here's the next chapter and yes it is shorter but I should have the next one out soon.**

**I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

The Day of the Saiyans

At around 11:43 A.M, two space pods came hurdling toward Earth. The people of the city looked up in curiosity. The two pods came closer and closer until they crashed into the heart of the city. The townspeople gathered around the two large craters, fear mixing with their curiosity.

"Are they asteroids?" one man asked.

"No! I think they're aliens!" a woman replied. The door to the first pod opened, and a man with black, flame-shaped hair and deep black eyes stepped out. The second door opened, and a tall, bald man with the same color eyes stepped out.

"These are humans? I'm disappointed." he said.

"Indeed. However the one who killed Raditz is definitely here." the first replied.

"Right. But before we go, how about we greet these humans?" the second asked as he surged two fingers upward and, in an explosion of blinding light, destroyed the city. He stared proudly.

"Heh. Some planet. Can't even handle an attack like that, right Vegeta?" he said, nearly feeling pity.

"Nappa! You fool! Have you forgotten why we came here? Dragon balls? Immortality?" the one called Vegeta snapped.

"Oh... right." the one called Nappa mumbled shamefully.

"Well if there was a dragon ball here, we may as well kiss immortality goodbye." Vegeta huffed.

"Sorry. My apologies." Nappa replied.

"Never mind it now. We should be looking for the highest power level. That's bound to be the one who killed Raditz." Vegeta assumed as he pressed a button on his scouter.

"About ten miles this way." he said as he and Nappa took off toward the high power level.

"That power! Amazing! But, it's not Son Goku." Piccolo said as his eyes searched the sky for the source of the power.

"You mean, Dad's not back yet?" Gohan asked nervously.

"No. So that must mean it's the Saiyans." Piccolo concluded. Gohan's eyes widened.

"I need you to be ready, boy." Piccolo ordered. Gohan nodded in response. Then, all the sudden, Krillin happened to show up.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not yet. I see you've grown in strength. Perhaps you won't be useless in this battle after all." Piccolo stated coldly.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, but I have been training at the Lookout." he replied proudly.

"Hey I know you! Dad told me about how you could fight, but you were short." Gohan rambled.

"Yep. Name's Krillin. Hmph. "Short". He doesn't have to say _that_ just because he shot up to six feet five inches at 15." Krillin replied, grumbling the last two parts.

"I hate to intrude into talk time, but we have company." Piccolo interrupted. The three looked up to see the two Saiyans hovering above them.

**A/N: So how was it? Tell me in a review! I kinda felt like this was a pointless chapter, but I needed to update. But the next one should be out soon! Hopefully tomorrow. This may seem kind of dragged out, but don't worry, the story is coming, you can't rush the perfection that is dragon ball z! Anyway, till next chapter!**

**~dbzforever21**


	8. The Sour Taste of Victory

**A/N: Here is chapter 8! I apologize for my lack of updating. This chapter should be better and longer. Hopefully. **

**I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

The Sour Taste of Victory

_With Goku still gone, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin were left to fight the Saiyans. Luckily, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu had arrived to help. All three along with Piccolo died in battle. Just when everything seemed bleak, Goku showed up, and easily beat Nappa, but it was Vegeta who finished him. Goku and Vegeta fought, and Goku had underestimated his strength. Desperate, he handed Krillin the energy for a Spirit Bomb, but he missed. Luckily, Gohan was able to bounce it back and it hit Vegeta square on. But it wasn't over. He returned, so Goku had Gohan transform, and he crushed Vegeta. He realized he needed to heal, so he fled. The battle had been won._

Krillin limped over to Goku, who was heavily breathing.

"You should've let me finish him. We could've ended it. You just have to be Saiyan like him, don't you?" he asked as he clutched his arm.

"Heh... sorry about that. I guess it's just instincts," Goku replied shakily.

"Don't worry about it. He probably won't come back ever again," Krillin reassured. Goku nodded slightly in response as he looked up to see a sub-jet. (A/N: I think that's what they're called. Tell me if I'm wrong) It landed steadily. Both Goku and Krillin could very well hear and recognize the wailing sobs of none other than Chi-chi. She pushed past Bulma and Master Roshi as she leapt off the ship and ran at full speed toward an unconscious Gohan. Goku feared she would step on him, but she jumped right over him and sped toward Gohan once more. She wailed and sobbed and cradled the boy in her arms.

"What did they do to you?! Oh you are never participating in anything like this ever again!" she cried. Krillin walked over to comfort her.

"Don't worry, he's alright. Goku's the one who's hurt," Krillin said, hinting at checking on Goku. But Chi-chi completely ignored him as she got up and walked back to the sub-jet.

"Well, should've seen that one coming," he mumbled as he walked over to Bulma.

"So... Bulma. I guess you heard about Yamcha?" Goku asked her, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes. But I'm okay." she said, blinking away tears. Before Yamcha had gone off to fight the Saiyans, Bulma had been thinking about breaking up with him. She had seen him kiss too many girls, and she had heard too many lame excuses. But she decided she would wait until after the fight. Now she couldn't. Of course, she was extremely upset. But she never cried in front of Goku. Even though she felt totally comfortable around him, she felt the need to be strong in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

"Don't worry about me. Right now, you're the one that needs medical care." she said as she helped Master Roshi carry Goku onto the sub-jet.

"Krillin... you said something earlier about bringing everyone back. What was it?" Goku asked, straining to get Krillin to hear him.

"Well... this may be impossible, but, here I go. See, when we first started, the guy with the weird hair called Piccolo a Namekian or something. They also said something about going to their planet for another set of Dragon balls. Well, if we can get to Piccolo's home world, I bet we can use their dragon balls to bring our friends back," Krillin explained. Everyone's eyes looked around inquisitively, except Chi-chi, whose eyes were focused on Gohan, who was now awake and trying to be a part of the conversation.

"I think it's a great idea!" Goku said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

So then it was decided that they would go to Namek soon, after the ship was built.

Screaming and yelling that could pop your ears could be heard all across the West City Hospital. Four nurses and a doctor tried to hold Goku down, while another doctor steadily wrapped bandages around his wounds. Gohan twitched at every time he screamed.

"Are they hurting him?" Gohan asked his mother nervously.

"No, your father's just a crybaby," Chi-chi answered sternly. After that little horror show was over, everyone was once again able to enter the room.

"Guys! I found a space pod that might just be fast enough to get to Namek!" Bulma cheered happily as she turned on the TV where they were broadcasting the crash sight of the Saiyan space pod. She punched some buttons on the remote control, and all of the sudden, the space pod exploded. Bulma's face went red with embarrassment.

"I-I..." she stuttered.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Popo appeared, claiming he knew of a possible ship fast enough to get to Namek. They pondered it, and they decided Bulma should go. She went with him, and returned no more than five minutes later.

"The ship is perfect! It can get us to Namek in no time, with some minor adjustments." Bulma explained.

"Bulma, are you going to go?" Krillin asked.

"Well, I guess I'm up for it. One of you needs to come to protect me though! I can't go in space all alone!" she cried.

"Well then I guess that's me. I'll go with you," Krillin said, noting that he and Gohan were the only ones well enough to move.

"Aw! I wish I were in good enough shape to go with you. I really wanna see Namek's dragon." Goku whined.

"Don't worry! It's just to find the dragon balls, we're not fighting anyone. Right?" Bulma asked nervously. Krillin nodded.

"I wanna go with you!" Gohan interrupted. Everyone turned to face him, especially Chi-chi.

"That's cute Gohan, but this is no time for jokes." she said, her eyes focused on him.

"I'm not kidding. I want to go." Gohan replied firmly.

"NO WAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SCHOOL YOU'LL MISS?! YOU JUST GOT BACK! WHAT ABOUT THOSE PIANO LESSONS?! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE RUNNING OFF SAVING THE WORLD AT FIVE YEARS OLD! YOU SHOULD BE AT HOME, STUDYING, WORKING FOR A GOOD EDUCATION! AND-" she was cut off from her rant.

"I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Gohan snapped back.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, but Piccolo died to save me, and the others died protecting Earth. I have to help. It's the right thing to do, Mom." Gohan briefly explained as he got out of bed.

"H-How did I raise you to be so, so disrespectful?! It must be Goku, delinquency runs in this family!" she cried as she left him alone and stormed off.

"O-Okay, um, then it's settled! Me, Gohan, and Krillin are going to Namek. We'll meet at Kame House in ten days, give or take." Bulma said, a bit shaken up after the previous outburst.

Soon after, everyone but Bulma left the hospital, for she had been thinking of the ship and how to fix it. She looked over at the clock. It read eleven o' clock. She stood up.

"You're not gonna leave me alone in a hospital, are you?" Goku asked, fake-pouting.

"Even as much as you hate hospitals, I think you can handle yourself. Besides, if I don't leave, I won't be ready for my hair appointment," Bulma said as she walked over to the door.

"Promise you'll visit before you leave, right?" Goku asked her.

"Of course. I'll see you later." she replied as she walked out the door.

**A/N: Tell me how it was in a review please! I was much happier with this chapter. This one was much much better than my previous one, I believe. **

**~dbzforever21**


	9. Take-off

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I present... chapter 9! (Finally) **

**I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**Take-off

Bulma drew in a deep breath as she knocked on the door of the Son household. A few seconds later, Chi-chi opened the door.

"Hi Chi-chi. I'm here to pick up Gohan. We're going to visit Goku, then it's time for take-off." she said with a smile.

"I'm well aware." Chi-chi growled as Gohan came running downstairs.

"Hey Bulma! I'm ready!" he cheered as he ran to the doorway.

"Gohan, you best be working on your homework while you're there, and your personal hygiene is important. Tend to yourself well." Chi-chi advised.

"I will, Mom," Gohan said as he ran to Bulma.

"And Bulma, I expect you'll take care of my little angel while he's there?" Chi-chi asked, her tone cold and serious.

"No worries, Chi-chi." Bulma said.

"And he WILL NOT be fighting any of the aliens on that planet. Understood?" she asked once more. Bulma wanted to say _"I can handle it, now shut up and let me go."_ But she knew better and she grinned and bared it. Gohan jumped in the backseat of the car as Bulma drove to the hospital.

"So Gohan, what's with the ridiculous haircut?" Bulma asked as she chuckled afterward.

"Mom made me get it cut. She said it'd be "appropriate" for space and I'll make a good impression," Gohan explained quietly.

"Does she realize we're not going to make an impression?" Bulma asked, half speaking and half laughing.

"Apparently not, but you know how my Mom is," Gohan said, half-smiling.

"Boy do I," she mumbled.

Soon, the West City Hospital came into view. She parked and they headed into the building. They requested the right room and headed up the elevator.

"Hey Bulma! And... Gohan?! Is that you?!" Goku asked, a look of shock spreading across his handsome face.

"Thank Mom for this." he said, rather more ashamed and embarrassed then proud of it. Goku went into a fit of laughter, finally gaining control when he realized Gohan wasn't laughing.

"I'm sorry kiddo. It's just kind of shocking to see ya like that! Wow! I still can't believe it!" he said apologetically.

"Bulma! You cut your hair too!" he said, noticing her shortened hair.

"Yes I did. I hate it, but I had to for space travel." she said, adjusting her headband.

"Aww come on! I think it looks great!" he said, grinning in a goofy manner.

"Thanks, but-wait. Did you like it better before or something?" she asked defensively.

"What?! No! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that it looks good, and it probably won't be in your way as much!" he reasoned, laughing sheepishly.

"Whatever. So are you feeling any better?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah! A lot! Sure, my arm is still broken and so are my ribs, but I'm getting better!" he said optimistically.

"Well, despite how bad your injuries really are, I'm glad you look at the positive side." she said, although she meant it more to herself than to him.

"I always do! Grandpa said that if you look at the ups, the downs will go away, and things'll get better. His words exactly. I don't mean to brag, but I think that's pretty good memory." he said with a wink.

"Your grandfather was a wise man." she said quietly.

"Yeah. I miss him sometimes, but I know he's proud of me." he said.

Bulma thought to herself for a moment. How could he, in his current state, be looking at the bright side of things? If that were her, she would've been so irritable and depressed. She didn't like that, but she knew it was the truth. She wished she could be like him, optimistic, brave and strong.

"Helloo? Bulma?" Goku questioned, waving his hand in front of her face. Once she snapped out of it, her face grew red at his hand being so close to her face.

"What?" she asked.

"You zoned out for a second!" he said.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize it. I was just thinking, is all." she said.

"Hey Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"Your face... it's a really dark red. Why?" he asked. Her face grew even darker red.

"Oh. It's just hot in here." she lied. She hated lying to him, but she wasn't about to admit she was blushing.

"Then you should take off that weird space suit! That's probably why you're hot!" he said.

Gohan sat in a chair in the corner as he watched them converse. He was interested. He had a feeling, no, a _suspicion._ But he decided he'd ignore it and maybe tell Krillin about it later.

"Look, I gotta go. If I don't take off soon, this'll take longer than it needs to." Bulma said as she stood up from her chair. Gohan ran to her side.

"Alright. I'm sorry I can't go with you, you know I would." he replied apologetically.

"I know. We'll be back soon, no worries. You won't miss me for too long." she teased.

"I know I won't. Cause I won't miss you at all!" he said as he laughed afterward.

"Ha ha you're a real comedian." she said as she walked over to the door.

"I was kidding! Take a joke!" he said. She "hmphed" in response.

"Oh come on Bulma I'll miss you! You too Gohan!" he replied, his tone changing to guilt.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you later, Goku." she said.

"Bye! See ya Gohan!" Goku called after them as they shut the door, and soon enough, they were out of the hospital and on their way to Kame house.

"Woah! Gohan! What happened to you?!" Krillin asked in shock.

"Mom's terrible hair-cutting skills happened." Gohan muttered.

"There's no time to dawdle! Get on the platform!" Bulma interrupted.

"Who crapped in your corn flakes?" Krillin asked quietly as they walked onto the platform.

In no time at all, they were off to Namek, faster than even Bulma anticipated.

**A/N: So, tell me what you all think! Leave a review please!**

**~dbzforever21**


	10. Time to Think

**A/N: Here is chapter 10! I finally got time to do it. I have been very busy lately.**

**I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Time to Think

"So Bulma, do we get any rooms?" Krillin asked as he set his bags down.

"Quit being a crybaby. Yes there are two separate rooms for you and Gohan. But I'm calling dibs on the biggest one!" she snapped at them.

"We certainly won't stop you. Gohan, are you gonna stay in that dorky outfit?" Krillin asked.

"Of course not. Behind Mom's back, I made an outfit." he said as he held up an outfit that looked just like Piccolo's.

"Pretty snazzy, huh?" he asked, proud of his work.

"I don't know why you respect Piccolo so much, he's nothing but trouble." Krillin said.

"Aw he's not so bad once you get to know him." Gohan replied in Piccolo's defense.

"Well believe what you want, kid. I can't remember the last time I slept, so I'm gonna hit the hay." Krillin said as he walked down to his bedroom. Gohan decided he should too, so he went to his room for the night.

* * *

Bulma was the only one who didn't sleep. She couldn't help but think about Goku.

_"I wonder... if Chi-chi hadn't come along, would Goku have married me?"_ she asked herself. It was a thought-worthy question.

_"Does Goku feel the same way I do?"_ she asked herself once more.

_"Wait, what?! Am I insane?! No way do I feel anything toward him!"_ she thought, trying to convince herself. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she possibly was in love with him.

_"No! It's not possible! I'm in love with Yamcha."_ she thought.

_"Who am I kidding? I can't use Yamcha as an excuse!"_ she thought once more. She was stuck in between what she should do, and what she wanted to do. She wanted to be in love with Goku, to feel these feelings. Yet she knew she should just forget about him, forgive Yamcha, and stay with him. She knew that she would hurt herself being in love with him. But she was willing to take that risk.

_"I wonder Goku, do you think the same thoughts that I do every night?"_

* * *

"Your medicine's here Mr. S- AH!" the nurse shrieked as she saw Goku doing push-ups on the floor.

"Sorry nurse. I have to keep up with training!" Goku replied.

"You can't! You need bed-rest!" she said as she ushered him back into bed. Horrified and shocked, she left the room without saying another word. He let his thoughts wander, and he thought about how Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin were doing in space.

_"Man, I wish I could've gone. Since all this started, I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Bulma. Or anyone for that matter."_ he thought. His mind slipped back to the World Martial Arts Tournament, where he vaguely remembered having feelings for Bulma. He wanted to tell her, but refused out of being too scared. Then Chi-chi came along. Chi-chi seemed nice at first, but changed over the years. She was constantly yelling at him, making him do tons of housework, and refusing to let him train Gohan. Truth be told, he was never in love with Chi-chi. At least, not romantically. He was grateful for everything she'd done for he and Gohan. But he'd never had any romantic attractions to her like Chi-chi believed he did. But his feelings for Bulma _did_ stick around over the years, however they died down after settling down, and he ignored them, figuring they meant nothing.

_"But, what if they do mean something?"_ he asked himself.

He was thinking this through thoroughly. He wasn't sure what his feelings meant, or what they were for that matter. But no matter what, he would find out what they meant.

* * *

Gohan was the first one to wake up. He changed into his Piccolo outfit, making him look like a mini Piccolo. He then remembered his suspicion, and then thought it was absurd, but decided it was worth talking to Krillin about. He shook him vigorously, then Krillin opened his eyes.

"Gohan? How long was I out?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't exactly have a watch." he replied. Krillin stifled a laugh.

"So what do you need?" he asked.

"Well, see, before we left, me and Bulma visited Dad at the hospital. Dad and her talked for a while, and I don't know, I just have this feeling that..." Gohan trailed.

"That what?" Krillin asked, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, I think, that Bulma, might have a crush on my Dad." Gohan admitted. Krillin smirked.

"You're just now realizing that? She's liked your Dad since the last Martial Arts Tournament." Krillin said, snickering.

"Really?" he asked in shock.

"Uh-huh. Your Dad liked her too. I'm not sure if he still does. But girls' feelings stick around longer. Don't worry, she'll get over it." Krillin reassured.

Bulma had awakened a few minutes after Gohan told Krillin, and secretly, she was listening to their conversation.

"Do you think my Dad would have chosen Bulma, if my mom weren't there?" Gohan asked.

"Probably. I mean, she is the first girl that Goku ever knew, and possibly loved." Krillin replied. Bulma placed her hand over her mouth in shock. And when she thought more, she came to one conclusion.

She was falling in love with Son Goku.

**A/N: Tell me how it was in a review! **


	11. A Little Too Late

**A/N: Here's chapter 11! This one may not be as good because I'm sick. :-/ Oh well. I apologize for my lack of updating. **

**As cool as it would be, I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

A Little Too Late

_Many days came and went, with everyone getting more irritable by the day, especially Bulma. Until finally, they saw planet Namek._

"Guys! I see Namek!" Bulma cheered happily.

"Awesome!" Krillin and Gohan cheered simultaneously.

"Now strap in, the landing's gonna be a little rough." Bulma warned as she commenced the landing sequence. The ship came hurdling down at an unimaginable speed. Finally it crash-landed. Everyone opened their eyes to see the outside. It had tall blue trees, blue grass, and a green sky.

"I thought ahead and made you guys some suits that can help withstand the gravity in case it's heavy. It should also help if there isn't any oxy-GAH!" she cried as she looked to find Gohan and Krillin standing outside already.

"ARE YOU TWO INSANE?! Oh no, the gravity couldn't have squashed you like bugs, and no you couldn't have choked to death because there was no oxygen!" she snapped at them.

"But we didn't, so it's alright." Gohan said with a smile identical to his father's.

_"He definitely has Goku's attitude."_ she thought to herself. It was then when Krillin sensed two powerful Ki's, and the three looked up to see two Saiyan space pods speeding across the sky.

"Uh-oh, looks like we're not alone." Krillin said shakily.

"Lovely, just great. When I decide to tag along, something bad has to happen. Just my luck." Bulma huffed.

As if it weren't bad enough already, a laser came and destroyed the ship. Gohan and Krillin sensed two relatively small Ki's. The two showed themselves, but Krillin and Gohan easily beat them.

"And now I'm stranded here! This can't possibly get any worse!" Bulma wailed.

"It'll be okay. Just go set up a Capsule House in that cave over there." Krillin suggested. Bulma didn't hesitate to run into the cave and set up a Capsule House.

Bulma decided that after traveling in space forever, she needed a long bath. She shut the door, took off her clothes, and relaxed comfortably in the warm water. No more than five seconds later, her phone went off. She reached over and answered it. It was her father.

"Dad? Yeah it's Bulma. What?! Goku's coming here?! You're kidding! WE'RE SAVED! When will he be here? Six days?! That's awesome! I gotta go tell Gohan and Krillin. Yes I'll call you later. Love you Dad, bye!" she cried as she set the phone down. She jumped out of the tub, threw on her clothes, and ran outside.

"Gohan! Krillin! We're saved! Goku's coming! He's going to be here in six days!" she cheered excitedly. Gohan and Krillin smiled widely.

"That's awesome!" Krillin added.

"And I know that his first priority will be to save me." she bragged.

"Yup, definitely a crush." Krillin whispered into Gohan's ear.

"We saw a dragon ball on the radar not too long ago, we're gonna grab it. It's not far from here. Stay here." Krillin then said.

"So you're going to leave a young lady out here all alone with no way to protect herself?! Some guy you are! You'll never get a girlfriend if you treat women like that." Bulma ranted, crossing her arms.

"Trust me, we aren't going far. You'll be fine." Krillin said firmly as he and Gohan grabbed the dragon radar and headed off toward the dragon ball.

What felt like hours had passed, and Bulma was getting impatient. She had spent most of the time working on a walkie-talkie like machine, something that could contact Goku while he was in space to get him to hurry up. She knew he was taking his sweet old time, trying to get as much training as he could out of six days. And, upon thinking about Goku, she let herself think about him more and more.

"Who would've thought he'd grow up to become as handsome as he is today?" she asked herself, half-expecting someone to respond.

"Sure, I have Yamcha, but he and I technically aren't really together anymore. I mean, I can wonder, right? It's not hurting anyone." she said out-loud. She then thought about how Chi-chi would react if she heard her words. And if she found out she was falling in love with Goku.

"She'd probably go on some long rant." she said. She thought about what she'd say, she even envisioned it.

_"What is wrong with you?! Do you realize who he married?! Me, not you Ms. Perfect! The boy you've "loved all your life" didn't choose you! He picked me! Know why?! Because I have a better and clearer conscience than you! I have a much more mature and responsible way of mothering and being married, and I'm just an all around better person! And you know what? The list goes on and on! Stay away from Goku! I forbid you to be anywhere near him!"_

"Ha, yeah. I could see that." She imagined her response.

_"Shut up Chi-chi! Listen to me! You have no idea what I've been through! You think I'm perfect? You think I want Goku? Goku met me first, I showed him life outside of the woods. What did you do for him? Nothing. You were just an obsessed girl who wanted Goku for yourself because you had a mad crush on him. You tricked him into marrying you. You took advantage of his innocence and misunderstanding of marriage and used it against him. So, who's the one with a clear conscience here? I do know one thing, it definitely isn't you. And I know it's not me. And why are you dragging Gohan into your problems? He's a five year old boy who needs to see life outside of the textbooks. You call making him study 24/7 and scolding Goku for nothing a mature and responsible way of mothering and being married?! So, I don't think you understand how to run a family at all. Forbid me from Goku all you want, just know that I don't think Goku's going to be happy about it."_

She placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Am I so jealous that I'm imagining conversations?!" she asked out-loud.

"I guess I was just a little too late."

"Alright, I got 20 g's down. I guess I should take a break." Goku said as he walked downstairs to the bed, where he fell backwards and landed on the bed. He wanted to go to sleep, but something kept nagging at him. Then, memory struck him. He then remembered his thoughts at the hospital. (A/N: Funny considering how sometimes he can't even remember his own name XD)

"Huh... I wonder what they could mean." he said out-loud.

"What what could mean?" a voice blurted.

"Bah! King Kai, what's up?" Goku asked, recovering from his state of shock.

"I just wanted to give you a warning, is all. See, there's a powerful man on planet Namek named Frieza. He is very, very strong. Much stronger than you, Vegeta, and Piccolo together times ten. So I want you to grab Gohan and your other two friends, and get out as fast as you can! Don't try to fight him!" King Kai warned.

"Aw come on! I'd get to test out my training!" Goku said convincingly.

"No! He's too strong! I don't care whether you're Saiyan or not! I'm King Kai, and I forbid you from fighting him!" King Kai snapped. Goku sighed as he sat down.

"Fine. I won't fight him." he said sadly.

"Good. Now, what were these supposed "thoughts" you had?" King Kai asked nosily.

"What thoughts?! Nothing! I was just... uh, nothing! Heh heh..." Goku rambled as his face turned red.

"That leaves me awfully suspicious, but I'll butt out. Remember, stay away from Frieza!" King Kai warned once more.

Goku nodded as he settled back down. He thought about what King Kai had said, and he thought about his previous memory.

He thought about it, and the more he did, he began to think that he may have feelings for Bulma.

_"Still? No way."_ he thought as his face turned bright red.

"No way. There's no way." Goku said. He didn't want to believe it, yet he wanted to. He knew he'd always had feelings for Bulma, he just didn't realize it. But he made a promise. He was with Chi-chi. And Gohan, he couldn't do that to him. He was at war with his own emotions. The deeper he thought about it, the more he wanted to go tell Bulma how he felt.

_"No. I'm going to stay with Chi-chi. Even if I do lo- like Bulma like that, I still made a promise to her. I have to keep it." _he thought to himself.

"I guess I was just a little too late."

**A/N: Tell me how it was in a review!**

**~dbzforever21**


	12. Home

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Finally, I've been so caught up lately. Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Home

_Bulma had been on Namek so long that she lost track of time, considering that it never got dark. Gohan and Krillin came back and forth, however they weren't able to keep the dragon balls, for Vegeta had taken the one Krillin got. Bulma had just been sitting alone, thinking, with a few twists, when all the sudden Gohan came flying back with Piccolo, telling her they had to escape._

"Why? Gohan what's happening?" Bulma asked in curiosity.

"Dad's fighting someone here, and things are getting pretty intense." Gohan said, leaving out the part about Krillin.

"What about Goku? And our ship, it's destroyed." Bulma reasoned.

"He wants us to leave him here and take his ship." Gohan said, his voice softening a bit.

"What?! There's no way we're leaving Goku! We wait, as long as it takes. And we go home together." Bulma replied firmly.

"We can't afford it! The planet's getting ready to explode!" Gohan said, panicking. Bulma's eyes widened.

"Gohan, please. Just a few minutes or so. I don't know what I'd do with myself if Goku died because we left too early." Bulma said, tears lining her deep blue eyes.

"Alright Bulma. We'll wait." he replied softly.

What seemed like hours (but they couldn't tell) had passed, and Gohan stood up. He looked outside, something he had been doing multiple times before. Lightning crackled across the near black skies. Wind effortlessly whipped around the trees and the damaged remains of the homes of the slaughtered Namekians. The ground shook every now and then, and the water splashed way above normal levels, covering the ground, or what was left of it.

"I'm leaving." Gohan said sternly.

"What? In these conditions?!" Bulma asked in disbelief. He opened the door and turned around to look at her.

"I'm my father's son Bulma. You should expect me to be going out in these conditions." he replied with a smirk.

"That's true, but why do you want to go out there anyway?" Bulma asked.

"A little bit ago I sensed Dad's energy drop. I think he's-" Gohan began, but he stopped.

"He's what?" Bulma asked.

"Hurt. Really bad. I gotta do everything I can to help. Even if I can't do anything, I want revenge." he said firmly. He didn't want to tell her that he thought his father was dead.

Bulma's jaw dropped. That was the first time Gohan had spoken like that.

Without saying another word, Gohan left, leaving a shocked Bulma.

More time passed, and Bulma became worried. Just as she was about to brave it herself and look for him, she was suddenly transported, along with Piccolo.

She blinked for a minute to let her eyes adjust to the surroundings.

"Are we home?" she asked out-loud. Gohan walked up to her.

"Bulma! We're home!" he cried excitedly.

"Wow seriously?!" she questioned, still confused upon where she was.

"Yup." he said proudly.

"Alright, fess up. What happened to Krillin?" Bulma asked nosily. Gohan sighed as he explained what happened and about his journey for revenge.

"But Dad... I don't know if he escaped." Gohan said in dismay.

"Gohan, sweetie don't think like that. You know how your Dad is. Somehow, he pulls through even the toughest situations. He's out in space somewhere, on his way back home." Bulma reassured.

"Do you always feel safe with Dad?" Gohan asked abruptly.

"When I first met him, no. But when I saw his strength I was in shock. And as we became closer, I trusted him more. But no matter what, I always felt safe with him. I knew that no matter how dire the situation, it'll be okay in the end. He's given me so much hope, Gohan." Bulma explained, letting herself get deeper with her emotions.

"Do you think that Dad, I don't know, had feelings for you?" he asked.

"It's not really my place to be telling you. Ask him when he comes back. He'll tell you everything you wanna know." she said with a wink.

"Huh. I think so, he talks about you a lot." he said, smiling. She smiled back, but didn't believe him.

_"He's like, six. It's just his imagination."_ she thought.

_Years passed, and soon the dragon balls were ready to be used again, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha were all revived, and they learned that Goku had survived the explosion, however he wanted to return on his own time. Bulma eventually broke up with Yamcha, and soon, Vegeta entered the picture, for she had agreed to let him live in Capsule Corp._

"Woman! I command you to fix the training machine!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma turned around from her work.

"If you want the gravity machine fixed, you ask me nicely. Secondly, you call me by my name, _Bulma_. Not woman. Lastly, I will fix it when I get the chance. So don't get your panties in a wad, sit down, calm down, and wait till I'm done!" she snapped at him, proud of her use of words. Vegeta wanted to fight back, his pride wanted him to. But for some reason, he liked the fact that she fought back. No one had ever disrespected him, but she wasn't afraid to take that risk. She had guts, and he admired that.

"Foolish female." he muttered as he nearly stomped back into Capsule Corp.

**A/N: Yay, Veggie's FINALLY in the picture! Leave a review please!**

**~dbzforever21**


	13. The Grim Future

**A/N: I have returned with the next chapter! I apologize for taking so long, I've been busy. (As always)**

**I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**I'd like to thank the following people for the reviews.**

**Trunksmybaby**

**Darkcaerulean**

**bloodpatternblue**

**Wulfeh**

**PokemonFreak90**

**Deus-Sigma**

**Gohan's Fury**

**firelifeblizzard**

**Tellemicus Sundance**

**Scenegirl23**

**GBfangirl**

**Guest**

**And Cod-0123**

**Thanks to you guys for the reviews/constructive criticism! I appreciate it. It's helped make my story better. ( I think :) ) And I'll be sure to thank anyone else who reviews!**

Trunks

"Hey! You're just gonna leave me here while you go play superhero?!" Bulma snapped at Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Why do _you_ need to come along? You'll get yourself killed." Vegeta replied.

"I don't care! It's worth the risk! Besides, I never even got a look at this Frieza guy. This is the perfect opportunity!" Bulma cheered.

"You want a look at the man responsible for trillions of deaths?" Vegeta asked, sarcasm dripping in his gruff voice.

"Why not? It's worth a shot. After all, you'll protect me, right Vegeta?" she asked smugly.

"In your dreams." Vegeta replied.

"I'll protect you Bulma! I promise!" Yamcha cut in nervously.

"The man killed by a Saibaman is gonna protect me from a man who killed Vegeta? Let alone slaughter bunches of Namekians? Yeah, I can see that." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Now, do a lady a favor and carry me to wherever you're going." Bulma said. Yamcha rolled his eyes as he picked her up and began carrying her to where the two huge Ki's were.

"Hey, who's that?" Gohan asked. Everyone else stared in disbelief at a young boy with purple hair and deep blue eyes.

"I don't know, but he just took out Frieza and that other guy like they were nothing!" Krillin replied shakily.

The mysterious boy landed in front of them.

"Goku's gonna be here in a few hours. I can take you to him if you want." he said. The others looked at him dubiously yet suspiciously.

"How do you know where Kakarrot's going to land? And who are you?" Vegeta asked abruptly.

"I can pretty much tell you exactly where he's gonna land. He'll be here in a few hours." he replied, ignoring Vegeta's questions.

"If he knows where Dad's gonna land, I'm coming with him." Gohan cut in.

"Wait Gohan, we don't know the first thing about this guy." Krillin warned.

"I want to see what this boy is hiding, and if he really does know where Kakarrot's going to land." Vegeta said as he powered up and followed the boy. The rest followed Yamcha slowing because he again was carrying Bulma.

"Goku's not going to get here for a while, so you may as well relax. I brought plenty for everyone." the boy said as he opened a mini-refrigerator and took out a soda.

"I'll take some! Thanks stranger!" Gohan said as he grabbed a soda.

"I'll have some too." Bulma said as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"When you beat Frieza, you were a Super Saiyan, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." the boy replied.

"Vegeta... I think he really is a Saiyan. How else would he have that crazy blond hair and eyes like Dad did? And how else could he have beaten Frieza so easily?" Gohan asked.

"And a _real_ Saiyan's hair would be black when he wasn't one." Vegeta replied.

"Yeah, what's up with the purple hair? Is it some new hair trend?" Bulma asked.

"Actually, I can't really tell you." he said.

"Why?! What are you trying to hide?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Lighten up! Maybe he's just a hide-everything kind of person." Bulma defended.

Three hours came and went, and soon enough, Goku's space pod came hurdling across the sky.

"Uh, what are you all doing here?" Goku asked. Everyone cheered as Gohan came running up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Mystery boy told us where you'd land. He was spot on too." Bulma said as she motioned to the boy.

"Yeah Dad. Do you know him?" Gohan asked.

"Um... nope. Never seen the kid before." Goku said blankly.

"I need to talk to you Goku. In private." the boy said abruptly.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Goku replied as they flew a few feet away from them.

"My name is Trunks, and I come from twenty tears in the future." Trunks started abruptly.

"You came from the future?" Goku interrupted.

"Yes. But before I tell you everything, can you go Super Saiyan at will?" Trunks asked.

"Well... I used to have to be pretty mad to change, but I can do it at will now." Goku said.

"Show me. I have to know." he replied. Goku was a bit puzzled, but he did it anyway.

The two sparred a bit, but much to Trunks' surprise, Goku wasn't trying to fight back.

"Wow, incredible. My Mom was right about you. Vegeta's right when he says that there's only two Saiyans left, however Gohan and myself both have Saiyan blood. I got mine from Vegeta, he's my father." he said. It was Goku's turn to be shocked now.

"What?! V-Vegeta?! No way! A Daddy?!" he cried, glancing back and forth from him to Vegeta.

"In two years, yes. But that's not what I came to tell you." Trunks said as he went on to explain to Goku about the Androids and the virus he was going to get.

"Remember, this stays strictly between us." Trunks warned.

"No problem. My lips are sealed." Goku replied.

"My Mom strongly believes in you. She knows that with you in this fight, we can win, and I know it too." Trunks said confidently.

"Wait, your Mom sounds like she knows me. Am I going to meet her?" he asked.

"You already have. She's standing right over there." Trunks said.

"BWAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he fell over on his back. He picked his head up.

"BULMA'S your MOM?!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Trunks trailed shakily.

"Wow... _that's_ a shocker! How could they even... Bulma hates Vegeta!" he cried.

"Yes I know. He looked lonely and Mom reached out to him. She got to a spot in him that no one else had before and then they had me. But you can't tell them! Otherwise, they won't... you know! Get together!" Trunks cried anxiously.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine! I won't say a word." Goku promised.

"Good. Remember, May 12th at 10. Also, don't forget to take that medicine. It's a life saver." Trunks reminded. Goku nodded.

"Is this goodbye?" he asked.

"For now, yes. But if everything goes like it's supposed to in this timeline then you'll definitely see me again. In about three years." he said as he hopped in his time machine and sped off.

_"Wow, Bulma and Vegeta. I never thought that they'd actually..."_ he thought. He thought more about it. He didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't jealous, was he? No, of course not! He had no right to be! Did he?

"Alright, tell us everything Goku." Krillin said sternly.

"Well... uh, I can't exactly tell you. It's a long story and-"

"Tell them Goku or I'll do it for you." Piccolo cut in.

"You heard?!" Goku cried.

"Every word. A Namekian's hearing is far better than humans or Saiyans." he replied.

"But, I can't! If I do, then Trunks won't-"

"I'm not going to say anything that will hinder his birth." he clarified as he began to inform everyone of the dire future.

"No Android will surpass me!" Vegeta shouted.

"How about we just use the dragon balls to find this Dr. Gero guy and stop him from creating the androids? Then we won't have to fight them at all! Think about it!" Bulma suggested.

"If any of you even consider doing that, I'll rip you all to shreds!" Vegeta snapped.

"Come on, we can stop this! Don't you want to save your lives?! Goku, please tell me you agree with me! It isn't worth the risk! I can't afford to lose anyone!" she cried as she ran over to Goku, and began sobbing loudly. Goku stared back at her. As blank as he looked, he was trying his hardest not to just take her and let her cry. Even though he understood, and he wanted to side with her, his Saiyan nature wouldn't allow it.

"Bulma, I get it. Really, I do. But, I wanted to fight these androids myself. I'd get a chance to test my strength." he said, but he knew he would regret saying it.

"You're crazy! You're all crazy! Fine, go get yourselves killed! See if I care!" she shouted as she crossed her arms.

"Bulma, please. You honestly should've expected this." Krillin told her.

"I know." she muttered.

"Then it's settled. Gohan, you ready for some training?" Goku asked.

"Yup! Are you ready to deal with Mom?" he asked.

"Maybe." Goku said, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Piccolo, why don't you come train with us? You'll probably get more out of it that way." Gohan asked. Piccolo just nodded as he took off behind them.

And soon after, the rest of the Z Fighters took off, except Yamcha, who had to carry Bulma back home.

**A/N: This chapter was much longer than my previous ones. I'm happy with it. Review please!**

**~dbzforever21**


	14. Arguments

**A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! Keep those reviews coming please, I'm going for 50! :)**

**I do NOT own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Arguments

"Gohan! Oh my baby! You had me worried!" Chi-chi cried as she smothered Gohan.

"Mom I'm fine." Gohan said firmly. She looked up to see Goku, smiling that signature smile of his.

"How dare you drag my boy into space! If it weren't for you, he would have never had to leave me!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Chi-chi, really I am. Look, I honestly just need to ask you something." he said. He sighed.

"What is it? And hurry up with it, Gohan has studying to do." she demanded.

"Well, see, in about three years, these monsters called Androids are coming, and they're threatening the safety of Earth. I was wondering if I could take Gohan for some training to fight against them." he explained. Chi-chi's face nearly went red with rage.

"Absolutely NOT! You expect me to believe that ANOTHER threat is coming to Earth right after this other supposed threat in space?! And even if these "Androids" do exist, it doesn't matter! My little boy has more important things to do than save the world! He has studying to do to get into a great college! Why do you think I buy him textbooks and learning utensils?! You can go fight these things if you want, but Gohan stays here!" she ranted.

"So, what you're saying is his math homework is more important than the safety of Earth?" Goku asked in response.

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying! It's not his job to save the world! And I don't want you exposing him to it any more than you already have!" she snapped.

"Look, Chi-chi, I know how important Gohan's studies are to you, but we need Gohan for this. He's ready. He even wants to. You can ask him. He'll tell you." he reasoned.

"I don't need to ask him! I'm his mother, and what I say goes! And I say absolutely not!" she shouted.

"Chi-chi, please. I need Gohan for this." Goku nearly begged.

"No! I'm tired of you asking me! You know what Goku?" she asked him, her eyes cold and hard.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm done fighting with you. You're impossible to change. And, because of that, I can't stand you. Get out of this house. And don't come back." she growled coldly.

"Chi-chi, what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I want a divorce. And I don't want you here or near Gohan anymore." she said quietly.

"Chi-chi, don't do this."

"Get out."

"Fine. Chi-chi, you can kick me out of the house, divorce me, do what you want. But please, don't take me away from Gohan. He's my son too." he said solemnly.

"Go!" she snapped.

"Dad, please don't leave. What about the Androids? What about that fishing trip?" Gohan asked, with tears lining his eyes.

"I promise Gohan, we'll do all those things. Chi-chi can't take you away from me." Goku replied, placing both his hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"But, Dad, she's gonna find a way." he whispered.

"Even if she does, I'm still gonna find some way to see you." he said with a smile. He stood up. Without saying another word, he stepped out the door.

Goku still firmly believed that Chi-chi was being unreasonable, but he felt bad for everything he did.

_"What did you do? She just hates you for existing." _one side of him said.

He ignored the thought and decided to think about where he should go. He thought hard. Master Roshi's place was too small and too crowded. Then it hit him.

Capsule Corp!

_"Duh, why didn't I think of it sooner? It's huge, and I'm sure Bulma will let me stay!"_ he thought. He headed that direction.

"Goku! I haven't seen you in forever!" Bulma cried as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Bulma." he said quietly.

"You seem down. C'mon, I'll get you some food and you can tell me." she said as she walked inside, motioning for him to follow. He watched her walk for a second, and he got a numb feeling in his chest. But he ignored it, figuring it would go away. But it never did. And the worst part was, with every time she looked at him, it got worse.

**A/N: I know this seems like something very original and used before in a Goku/Bulma fic. However I don't think Goku's the cheating type. I don't believe in cheating. It's wrong. So, please excuse the originality. Review please!**

**~dbzforever21 **


End file.
